


Nothing Left

by l4ugh1ngS0ngs (GYPAFY)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BUT ONLY FOR THE PROLOGUE, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is also not the Player of the game, The story is essentially sans+floweys adventures in fucking up the coding of the game for revenge, but that comes later, reader is not main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/l4ugh1ngS0ngs
Summary: *"You know what happens when you take this soul, Sans? When I give this one up?"*"It means you live on in a world where everyone you love is dead, that you’ve taken the soul of an innocent child, and that you have absolutely nothing left."





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this is a strange one. I was thinking to myself, what would happen to poor Sans at the end of the genocide route, if he killed frisk/chara/the player and they stayed dead? Essentially, he'd be all alone in a world where all of his friends and his brother had been killed. But it turned into something very different as I wrote the outline...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

*”you can't understand how this feels.”

*”knowing that one day, without any warning. . .”

*”it's all going to be reset.”

*”look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago.”

*”and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either.”

*”cause even if we do. . .”

*”we’ll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?”

*”to be blunt. . .”

*”it makes it kind of hard to give it my all.”

*”. . . or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy. . . ?”

*”hell if i know.”

*”all i know is. . . seeing what comes next. . .”

*”i cant afford not to care anymore.”

 

***You laugh.**

 

*Sans is taken off-guard. Up until now, you’ve been silent. His attacks pause. 

 

***”You can’t afford not to care _anymore_?” You say, attacking, and again, MISSing Sans on purpose. **

***”All you do is care. This world, these timelines. Your knowledge of the ‘time-space continuum.’ You’ve always tried to protect them. And you still don’t get it.”**

 

*Confusion flashes in Sans eyes. He huffs, tries to ignore you, and focuses back on the fight. 

 

***”You’re a scientist, aren’t you? I’m sure you’ve wondered…”**

 

*Sans attacks, but you easily dodge.

 

***"You know about different worlds, you know that the ability to ‘save’ and ‘reset’ exist…”**

 

*Sans’ magic slams you against the walls, lowering Frisk's HP dramatically, but not killing you. He is breathing heavily now, and it’s clear that he just wants this to end.

 

***"You think you’re special because of that? That you’re somehow responsible for the fate of this world simply because you think you know how it functions?**

***Think again. In fact, you’re not even the only being here who knows."**

 

*”well, you'd really think they might help me out once in awhile-“

 

***”If you had the power to give people this knowledge of the worlds around them, about the ability to ’save’ and ‘reset’, would you do it? If you could ‘edit’ their ability to feel? If you could allow them to control the mechanics of this world…”**

 

*”not if it would hurt people. not if it caused the destruction of infinite worlds and infinite lives.” He says.

 

***”Oh, really? Not even if you had been shattered across time and space? Not even if you knew you could never die, that you would never again have a physical form, but that you did have incredible power and endless time to experiment, to learn, to see how it all works?”**

 

*Sans is silent.

 

***”No one would blame you, and you could just erase anyone who did, anyhow. Not that it matters what you think.”**

 

***"You’re not special, Sans."**

 

***"You’re an experiment."**

***"You don’t have any control."**

 

***"This world was made with two beings who have the knowledge of this world’s mechanics. One who can not feel, but who does have the power to ‘save’ and ‘reset’, and one who feels, who has people he cares about, but has no real power outside of his knowledge."**

***"That’s you, by the way."**

 

*”does that make you the one unfeeling one that can change time? buddy, that just doesn't seem fair.”

 

***”No. I'm just here to make things interesting,-”**

 

*”oh? well, if there was a point to all of this, please, continue.” Sans says, using his sarcasm to cover up uncertainty.

 

***"You know what happens when you take this soul, Sans? When I give this one up?"**

***"It means you live on in a world where everyone you love is dead, that you’ve taken the soul of an innocent child, and that you have absolutely nothing left."**

 

*"innocent?" Sans asks. 

 

*"calling yourself innocent is CHILDishly not-perceptive, dont you think?"

 

***"I'm not innocent. Frisk is. Chara was."**

 

* **"Knowing that...it should only be a matter of time before you go insane."**

 

***"either way,"**

***"you’re gonna have a bad time."**

 

*”…”

 

*”well, since you seem to know it all…”

 

*”why shouldnt i just give up?”

 

*”why don’t you just”

 

*”kill me.”

 

***You laugh.**

 

***”Finally understanding, are we? But, not everything, of course.”**

***"I want you to figure it all out. I want you to win. I'm so bored with this world."**

 

***"You’ve figured it out before, in other copies, but can you rewire a world where you have nothing?"**

 

*”you never answered me.” Sans says.

 

*”why not just kill me? assume i’ll eventually give up?”

 

***"All this time, all this knowledge, and yet you know so little about yourself."**

 

***"You’re not going to die, Sans. At my hand, or at your own."**

 

***"You were programmed to stay determined, even if you refuse to act like it. It just isn’t in your code to take your own life."**

 

***"You can’t end your own suffering like that. But, I'm sure you'll figure something out."**

 

*FRISK(?) slits their own throat, and watches with a smile as their HP drains.

 

*Frisk is dead. Their soul floats above their corpse.

 

 Will Sans take it?

  ——————

   |YES|  |NO|

———     ———

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just so you all know, if this story is continued, it will not be in second person, and frisk/chara/the player/the reader are all probably not really gonna be involved in the story outside of this prologue. (unless you want that..?)
> 
> So yeah. Basic premise written, woohoo! Honestly, I don't know if I have the writing stamina to do this, considering how long my outline is. But, if you want me to continue it, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, the beginning text from Sans is directly taken from the battle with Sans at the end of the genocide route. It's not mine!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> (hAhAha hah ahaha a pls don't say that sans is OC i tried sO hARD to make him in character even though this is a situation where he understandably might break from his usual demeanor sorry ahahah aha ha hah)


End file.
